


Just Begun

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Sexting, Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Adrien's secret girlfriend might be closer than he realizes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	Just Begun

Chat Noir: _missing you_

[Chat Noir sent 1 image]

Ladybug: _!!! I am with friends right now!_

Chat Noir: _you can show them, I don’t mind_ _😉_

Ladybug: _no. behave yourself. I’ll see you when vacation’s done_

Ladybug: _but I’ll text you when I’m free tonight_

Marinette shoved her phone into her bag, ducking her head to hide her red face as she hoped Alya hadn’t chosen _then_ to peek over her shoulder. Texting her “friend from work” was one thing, getting a full on _dick pic_ from him was another—especially in the middle of a hotel lobby!

(Not that she _minded_ seeing Chat’s dick. Lord knows she’d been plenty up close and personal with it. But did no one teach him there was a time and place?)

Also, as much as she enjoyed her time with Chat, she didn’t want to think about him when she was with Adrien. Her crush on the blond model had never really waned, and whatever she was doing with Chat…they were still just friends. Something to fill the void as she pined for Adrien and he pined for some mystery girl he’d fallen for in the past few years.

Adrien came down from his hotel room just a few moments later, and Alya stood up to address their small group. “Let’s go, people! The beach awaits!”

The four were vacationing at Saint-Tropez, and Marinette was more than ready to spend the day at the beach, finally just relaxing. She didn’t get much time for that anymore. She wore a pink sundress over her bathing suit, a red and black color-blocked bikini that covered what it needed to and showed off a lot more.

The group arrived at the beach, set up their stuff, and Marinette might have been a little…showy in stripping off the sundress. She couldn’t help it—she noticed Adrien’s gaze straying her way.

And she looked right back at Adrien as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscled chest. Damn, those years of modeling had done him good.

The day was pretty uneventful. Marinette enjoyed spending time in the sun with her friends, and felt completely at ease by the time the sun was setting.

Alya was drunk from the beachside bar, and on heading back to the hotel, she dashed into the guys’ room with Nino. “You two can share for tonight, right?” she asked Marinette and Adrien, giggling.

Adrien shrugged. “I can take Alya’s bed, or the couch. I don’t mind.”

“Just take Alya’s bed,” Marinette replied, opening the door to the double-bed room. “Do you want the shower first?”

“Sure,” he replied, heading straight into the bathroom. “I’ll, uh, be out pretty fast.”

She waved her hand dismissively, before stripping off the sundress again, tossing it onto her suitcase. “Take all the time you want.”

Chat Noir: _my lady are you free? I’m going crazy and need to have some fun with you_

Ladybug: _I’ve got a little time_

Ladybug: _what are you wearing?_

Chat Noir: _nothing_ _😉_

[Chat Noir sent 1 image]

Ladybug: _mmm_

Chat Noir: _you?_

Ladybug: _just got back from the beach. still in my bathing suit_ _😉_

Marinette stretched out on her bed and took a selfie of her body in the bikini, making sure to angle the camera just right to show off her assets. She sent it over to Chat before scrolling back to the picture he’d sent over and sliding her hand under her bikini bottoms.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Adrien came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his phone in one hand. His eyes were wide, almost distraught. “It’s you?” he asked, his voice a mixture of accusing and awe.

Marinette quickly drew her hand back, pretending she was perfectly innocent. “Me? What?”

His gaze raked over her body, and he made no move to hide what he was doing. “You’re— _Ladybug_.”

“Wh-what?” she asked, turning her phone face-down on the mattress. “I’m—what? No!”

Adrien smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Who were you texting just now?”

“Alya?”

“Sure it wasn’t Chat Noir?” He stepped closer to the bed, his smile almost predatory. “You sure you didn’t just send your partner a picture of you on _this_ bed in _that_ suit?”

Her eyes widened, and she glanced at the phone in his hand. “You— _Chaton_?”

He moved his hand and showed her his phone, the same picture she’d just sent.

In that moment, Marinette’s world shifted, tilted on its axis, and became suddenly _right_. She smiled. “It’s you…”

“All this time,” he murmured, moving to sit beside her on the bed. “I’ve been sleeping with you to try and get over you—after falling for you trying to get over _you!_ It’s always been you. My Lady. My Marinette.”

“I’ve been in love with you since the day we met,” she blurted, her cheeks turning pink. “A-and if I’d met you as Chat first—I’d still be in love with you.”

He smiled, his hand moving to rest on top of hers. “Can I kiss you?”

She didn’t respond with words, instead leaning towards him to press her lips to his, a familiar and a new gesture all at once, _years_ of love pouring between them as they kissed. Adrien moved to kneel over Marinette, his hands gently cupping her face, as if she’d slip away.

“Marinette,” he murmured. “Oh, Marinette.”

“Adrien…did you run out here naked?”

He turned red, sitting up slightly. “I, uh. I remembered a towel, at least.”

“Mm,” she hummed in reply. “And here I am in a still wet bathing suit…would you mind helping me get out of it?”

He grinned before reaching for her, his hands grasping the strings of her bikini top and untying it, pulling the garment away from her body before undoing the strings of her bottom. He tossed that aside, along with his towel, then pressed his body against hers.

“It’s nice seeing you without the mask,” Marinette murmured. Her legs spread, hooking around his hips effortlessly.

“You’re beautiful with or without it,” Adrien replied. He shifted his hips so his cock was pressed against her, and slowly, easily slid into her.

“Oh, _Adrien_ …”

“Nngh,” he groaned, kissing her gently. “Say my name again, _please_.”

“Adrien, _Adrien!_ ”

“Marinette…” His hips rocked against hers, his body providing her a familiar pleasure. “Mmnngh— _I love you_.”

“I love you— _ahh!_ ” she cried as she reached her release. “My Adrien, my _Chaton_ …”

He kissed her fiercely as he came, resting against her, his cock still inside her. “My Lady…”

Marinette smiled, tilting her head to the side so he could rest against the juncture of her neck. “So—how are we explaining this to Alya and Nino?”


End file.
